Berbagi: Sakura Haruno
by LuthCi
Summary: REPUBLISH. Summary: Satu jalan cerita, berbeda sudut pandang. Diary! AKU BAHAGIA! anonymous review: disabled
1. Chapter 1

Berdasarkan vote di akun aku**, Berbagi Series adalah pemenangnya. **Dengan total 23 suara dari 44 voters. Bagi kalian yang ngevote fict ini, this is for you.

REPUBLISH  
**Berbagi: Sakura Haruno

* * *

**

Sebelumnya, **tolong baca** **penjelasan **dulu, ini **penting**.

**Penjelasan: **Aku **sekaligus **ngeluarin **tiga fict**. Tiga-tiganya, **Alur ceritanya sama**. Bedanya, cuman dari POV. Yang dijelasin di diarynya Sasuke, belum tentu dijelasin di diary Sakura atau diary Neji. Dan sebaliknya.

Tapi, kalaupun kalian baca satu diary aja, kalian udah bisa tau jalan ceritanya, kecuali tentang masa lalu Sakura yang **gak aku tulis **di diary Sasuke dan Neji. Jadi kalian harus baca di diary Sakura kalau kalian pengen tau cerita selengkapnya.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. This story, purely MINE :]

**Warning: **OOC, NejiSaku SasuSaku

* * *

**Berbagi: Sakura Haruno**

By **LythRhythm

* * *

**

.

**Sabtu, 14 Februari 2009**

HALO DIARY BARUUU!

Hahahahahahaha tau gak kenapa aku beli kamu hari ini?

Soalnya soalnya, hari ini hari kasih sayang. Semuaaaaaa warna pink!

Tapi mayoritas tuh warnanya pink yang adem-ayem, alias pada pink yang alus. Apa ya namanya, aku lupa hehehe.

Kayak pink pucet gitu deh pokoknyaaa

Nah nah, kamu tuh warna shocking pink sendiri, nyempil.

Jadi aku beli deh hehehehehe

Dan you know? Aku, HARUNO SAKURA.

Yang berambut pink, bermata hijau, dan dan dan, aku yang gak terlalu cantik ini, DAPET PACARRR!

AAAAAAAAAAA

Hahahahahahahaha

Sumpah ya aku seneng abis!

Abisssssss

Abieeeeezzzzzzzz

Abieeeeezzzsshssshhhssshhhh

4B13ZZZZZHHHH

Hehehehehehe!

Mau tau nama pacar aku siapa?

Mau tau gaaakk? Kalo gamau aku gak kasih tau nihh hehehe

Namanya: SAI ! aw!

Dia ganteng deh. Sumpah hahahahaha

Aku agak kuatir sedikit deh tapi.

Takut kakak perempuan aku, Karin, ngerebut dia.

Kayak mantan aku yang dulu (Juugo), direbut sama dia.

Semoga kali ini beda ya. Amin.

Soalnya I love him so much hehehehe

Yaudah ah. Aku mau nelf si Ino dulu cuy!

Mau pamer hehehehehehehehe

Dada diaryku sayang!

Muach! (berasa gila) hehehehe

.

**Senin, 16 Februari 2009**

Halo diary kuuuu!

Aku masih dalam masa masa menyenangkan nih!

Hehehehe

Masa masa masa masa, tadi si Sai dateng ke kelas aku, terus dia bawa coklat sama bunga gitu. Terus dia bilang: "Ini buat bunga Sakura aku."

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Aku melting melting **meltiiing**!

Meleleh mencair hahahahaha

Sumpah so sweet abis. Aku bahagia banget deh hahahahaha

Terus masa, tadi aku kenalan sama kakak kelas, namanya: Neji Hyuuga.

Dia kakaknya Hinata Hyuuga yang sahabat aku ituloooh! Aku belom pernah cerita ya? Hehehehe

Kapan kapan aja ya ceritanya. Sekarang ngomongin kak Neji dulu.

Kak Neji tuh ternyata temen sekelasnya kak Karin loh. Yaampun dunia sempit!

Dan sumpah ya, itu kak Neji guanteng buangeet. BUANGET.

Tapi yaahhhh… hatiku hanya untuk Sai seorang hehehehehe!

Dan karna tadi Sai bela-belain bawa coklat dan mawar ke kelas aku (yang pastinya sangat memalukan karna pasti di cie-cie in sama anak-anak), aku ngerasa He's different.

Rasanya dia gak akan kerayu kak Karin.

Semoga aja ya. Doakan!

Muach muach! (Sakit jiwa. Hehe)

**.**

**Rabu, 25 Februari 2009**

Aku ngeliat Sai naik motor boncengan sama kak Karin.

Hmmmhh… semoga gak ada apa-apa ya.

Besok aku tanya sama dia. Aku gak mau punya pikiran buruk kayak gini.

Yaudah, aku mau curhat dulu sama Ino.

Jangan lupa. DOAIN!

.

**Kamis, 26 Februari 2009**

Halo diarry ku tersayaaaaang!

Terchayaaanksszzzzhhh hehehehe

Kemaren aku sedih sedih, hari ini bahagiaaaa hahahaha

Namanya juga cinta hehehehehe

Aku kan nanya sama Sai kenapa dia boncengin kak Karin, terus dia bilang katanya, dia boncengin kak Karin tuh karna dia ngeliat kak Karin pulang sendirian, dia kasian, karna gimanapun kak Karin tuh kakak aku, jadinya dianter pulang deh.

Baik banget yaaa! Hahahahaha

Aku sayang banget sama dia hehehe

EH IYA!

Aku tadi masa ketemu sama kak Neji hehehehehe

Dia **masih **tetep ganteng.

Dan hati aku **masih **untuk Sai

Hehehehehehehehehehehe

Muach! Dadah!

.

**Kamis, 16 April 2009**

Aku liat Sai ciuman sama kak Karin.

Sumpah rasanya sakit banget.

Dan pas aku nangis, di bawah pohon deket lapangan futsal, kak Neji ngeliat.

Terus kak Neji duduk disebelah aku. Dia gak ngapa-ngapain sih. Dia cuma duduk disamping aku. Dan emang aku sangat butuh itu.

Terus dia nganter aku pulang naik mobil dia.

Aku sempet nanya kenapa dia bisa liat aku di balik pohon itu, terus dia jawab dia emang selalu liat aku di balik pohon itu dan selalu nangis.

Emang sih itu tempat aku nangis, udah berkali-kali aku nangis di situ gara-gara Sai.

Aku gak pernah cerita ya? Sebenernya Sai selalu nyakitin aku, tapi aku malu buat cerita. Bahkan buat ngakuin sama diri sendiri kalo dia diambil sama kak Karin aja aku gak mau. Aku patah hati. Lagi.

Dan aku, masih gak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

.

**Senin, 4 Mei 2009**

Aku putus sama Sai.

Aku yang putusin.

Dia bilang aku selingkuh sama kak Neji.

Padahal dia yang selingkuh.

Saat aku bilang aku liat dia sama kak Karin ciuman, dia langsung diem.

Dan saat dia diem, aku lari, sambil nangis.

Semoga dia gak liat aku nangis.

Aku ke balik pohon deket lapangan futsal lagi. Dan kak Neji dateng lagi, kali ini dengan bawa es krim.

Mau gak mau aku ketawa pas ngeliat muka kak Neji yang sumpah aneh banget pas dia makan es krim hahahahaha. Dia kayaknya gak suka manis.

Lucu ya?

.

**Jumat, 8 may 2009**

Aku ngeliat Sai pelukan sama kak Karin, dan Sai bilang, kak Karin adalah 'anugrah terindah yang pernah dia miliki'.

Sai pernah ngomong itu dulu ke aku.

Apa salah aku sih?

Kenapa semua yang aku suka atau aku sayang pasti diambil sama kak Karin?

Aku seneng kalo kakak seneng, tapi kenapa dia harus ambil Juugo, dan Sai?

Pas Juugo diambil, dia bilang soalnya dia suka cowok berotot.

Tapi ternyata Sai diambil juga. Pas aku tanya, katanya dia suka cowok berseni.

Apa semua yang aku punya pasti diambil sama kak Karin?

Aku pengen benci sama dia, tapi saat aku marah, dia selalu nangis dan minta maaf. Aku jadi ngerasa jahat banget.

Apa aku segitu jahatnya?

Aku masih sayang sama Sai. Meskipun dia nyakitin aku, tapi aku masih sayang sama dia.

Aku gak tau harus apa. Aku benci keadaan ini.

Aku kembali menangis. Lagi.

.

**Senin, 11 Mei 2009**

Aku liat kak Karin nempel nempel sama seseorang.

Anehnya, aku baru liat orang itu.

Apa anak baru? Tapi bukan itu poinnya.

Poinnya adalah, kak Karin deketin cowok itu. Sai gimana?

Tadi aku tanya sama kak Neji, kata dia emang itu anak baru, namanya Uchiha.

Tapi itu nama keluarga, karna kak Neji gak tau nama depannya, katanya gak meratiin.

Dan kata kak Neji, aku harus coba ngelupain Sai.

Semoga bisa.

Dan diary, aku gak tau kenapa, tapi aku rasa kak Neji kayak malaikat.

Dia selalu ada saat aku butuh.

Aku mungkin suatu saat bisa suka sama dia, tapi aku takut kak Karin bakal ambil dia dari aku.

Karna kak Karin selalu ambil semuanya dari aku. Selalu.

.

**Rabu, 13 Mei 2009**

Aku liat si Uchiha punya banyak fans.

Oh iya. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha.

Kenapa aku bisa tau?

Karna fans-fansnya teriakin nama dia mulu.

Kayak gini: "SASUKEEEEE I LOVE YOUUUUU!"

Sumpah, heboh!

Dan mungkin aku salah liat, tapi aku liat ada petir antara mata kak Neji dan kak Sasuke.

Wets! Ada apa ya?

.

**Kamis, 14 Mei 2009**

Kak Karin ciuman sama Sasuke Uchiha.

Dan aku liat, Sai juga ngeliat itu.

Aku bingung.

Antara ngerasa kasian, bahagia, dan marah.

Aku gak bisa ngejelasin kenapa, tapi aku…

Ah pokoknya bingung deh!

Oh iya. Kak Neji tadi beliin aku gantungan hp bola gitu.

Lucu deh. Hehehe. Bisa dijemek-jemek.

Dan dia nawarin aku untuk jadi manager club futsal.

Aku dikasih waktu sampe minggu depan buat ngejawab.

Yaaa buat pikir-pikir.

Yaudalah. Aku ngantuk. Daaaah.

.

**Sabtu, 16 Mei 2009**

Aku tadi dateng kesekolah.

Niatnya mau nemuin dan nolak permintaan kak Neji.

Tapi ternyata aku malah ketemu Sai.

Dan dia, ngajak balikan.

Dia bilang dia ngaku salah.

Dia minta maaf.

Aku bingung.

Aku masih sayang sama dia.

Tapi, rasanya hati aku udah sangat sakit untuk dapet pukulan ditempat yang sama.

Aku gak mau ngerasain hal sesakit ini.

Orang yang aku sukain, diambil, kemudian kembali saat dilepas kak Karin.

Aku harus apa? Bersyukur? Marah?

Aku gak tau.

Saat dia nanya, aku bahkan gak ngejawab.

Tiba-tiba aku nangis.

Terus karna panik, aku langsung kabur pulang.

Soal nemuin kak Neji, besok aja deh.

Besok juga mereka ada latihan.

.

**Minggu, 17 Mei 2009**

Aku udah ngomong sama kak Neji kalo aku setuju.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, aku butuh tempat buat menyibukkan diri.

Jadi aku terima deh tawaran jadi manager futsalnya.

Abis itu aku liat Sasuke Uchiha sama kak Neji tanding futsal sekalian nunggu kak Neji, karna dia mau nganter aku pulang.

Sumpah mereka berdua jago banget.

Tapi Sasuke menang.

Tipis sih. Tapi tetep aja menang.

Yang aku heran, kan si Sasuke ngomong sesuatu sama kak Neji, terus si Sasuke nengok ke aku, terus tiba-tiba mukanya memerah gitu, kayak blushing, abis itu dia buang muka dan pulang.

Aneh ya? Dasar cowok.

Kenapa blushing coba?

.

* * *

yep! That's it!

Dengan mengedit di beberapa bagian, aku persembahkan fict republish ini :)

Semoga kalian suka. Semoga :D

Jangan lupa baca diary sasuke dan nejinya untuk tau lengkapnya oke? Bye :D

**Power Puff Tweeps, Tosca.**

**REVIEW! \m/**


	2. Chapter 2

Berdasarkan vote di akun aku**, Berbagi Series adalah pemenangnya. **Dengan total 24 suara dari 48 voters. Bagi kalian yang ngevote fict ini, this is for you.

REPUBLISH  
**Berbagi: Sakura Haruno

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. This story, purely MINE :]

**Warning: **OOC, NejiSaku SasuSaku

* * *

**Berbagi: Sakura Haruno**

By **LythRhythm

* * *

**

.

.

**Senin, 18 Mei 2009**

DIARRY!

Aku mau cerita!  
Tadi pagi, pas sampe sekolah, aku ketemu Sasuke Uchiha!

Nah! Pas ketemu dia, dia sempet ngeliat aku sih. **Tanpa ekspresi**.

Orang kok bisa ya ngeluarin tampang datar gitu?

Emang ganteng banget sih, tapi gak usah datar juga kali.

Oh iya. Pas ketemu dia di gerbang, kak Karin langsung nempel nempel ke dia.

Dan Sasuke, herannya, bukannya ngindar atau bertampang seneng, tapi dia malah pasang muka datar.

Itu topeng atau muka beneran ya?

Dan abis si kak Karin dan Sasuke jalan duluan, kak Neji dateng, dia masa nemenin aku jalan sampe depan kelas.

Baik banget sih.

Rasanya seneng banget hehehe.

Kayak melayang gimanaaa gitu.

Yaudalaahh, aku ngantuk!

Mau mimpiin cowok ganteng!

Siapa ya? Sasuke apa kak Neji? Yang jelas sih bukan Sai.

Semoga bukan Sai. Aku gak mau buka luka lama.

GOOD NIGHT!

.

**Selasa, 19 Mei 2009**

Malam diaryy!

Aku seneng deh!

Tadi pulang sekolah, aku dianter kak Neji pulang. Yang bikin seneng bukan cuma itu hehe.

Sebelum nganter aku pulang. Aku sama kak Neji pergi ke toko es krim! YEAY!

Dia beliin aku es krim. Yang sedeng sih ukurannya, tapi harganya mahal! BUANGET!

Gila ya. Itu es krim ukurannya gak gede tapi kok harganya selangit?

Aku melotot pas liat bill-nya. Gila banget.

Jadi gak enak deh sama kak Neji.

Apalagi dia gak makan es krim atau apapun yang mahal, dia cuma mesen coklat panas. Harganya jauh dibawah eskrim yang aku makan.

CATATAN: bukan aku yang mesen, tapi kak Neji.

Aku tau diri kali. Aku gak akan mesen es krim semahal itu juga kali.

Pas aku tanya, kenapa mesen es krim itu, dia bilang soalnya Hinata suka banget sama es krim itu, jadi dibeliin deh aku.

Emang sih, rasanya ENAK BANGET.

Sumpah ya! Itu kayak apa yaaa?

Ya kayak es krim sih, tapi enak bangeeet!

Mau lagi!

Tapi mahal huhu.

Yaudah ah. Aku ngerjain pr dulu.

Dah diary sayaaaaangg!

.

**Rabu, 20 Mei 2009**

Hari ini, si Sasuke dateng ke ruang futsal.

Dia ngedaftar gitu buat gabung.

Aku liat ada ekspresi seneng dan kesel di tampang kak Neji. Gak tau deh kenapa.

Dan begitu kak Neji setuju dia masuk klub, gak tau salah liat atau apa, tapi yang jelas aku liat muka Sasuke jadi seneng.

Kayak muka anak kecil yang nemuin mainan favoritnya yang lama ilang.

Ternyata dia gak topeng topeng banget! Dia masih punya ekspresi!

Abis itu dia keluar ruangan deh.

Dan pulang sekolah tadi aku dianter kak Neji.

Hari-hari aku full sama kak Neji hehehehehehehe.

Jadi malu ah!

.

**Kamis, 21 Mei 2009**

Aku liat kak Karin nempel-nempel sama Sasuke.

Ih kok Sasuke mau ya?

OH IYA!

Aku udah cerita belom? Sejak hari rabu, gak tau kenapa, kalo Sasuke ngeliat aku, matanya kayak nyelidik gitu!

Ngeliatin dari atas ke bawah!

Ada yang salah ya sama aku?

Btw, aku gak sopan ya?

Aku manggil kak Neji pake 'kak'.

Tapi Sasuke gak ada 'kak' nya.

Tapi paling kalo entar ngobrol sama dia juga aku manggilnya pake 'kak'.

Aku dipanggil sama kak Karin nih. Paling disuruh ke supermarket.

Bye diary!

.

**Jumat, 22 Mei 2009**

Aku liat kak Neji pulang bareng kak Tenten.

Uhh... kok aku kesel ya?

Tapi kak Neji emang cocok sama kak Tenten.

Kak Tenten soalnya jago Taekwondo.

Keren.

Cocok banget sama kak Neji.

Oh iya, aku tadi liat Sasuke!

Dia pake jaket gitu ke sekolah.

Jaket warna merah tua.

Dan sumpah. Itu. **Ganteng**.

Sangking gantengnya, kayaknya bakal kebawa mimpi deh. (norak. Hehe)

.

**Sabtu, 23 Mei 2009**

DIARYY!

TEBAAK!

**AKU DITEMBAK SAMA KAK NEJI!**

Ya ampun! Itu romantis loh! Sumpah!

Jadi tuh dia ngajak ke toko es krim yang kemaren!

Terus terus terus, dia nyanyiin lagu Change the world-nya Eric Clapton!

Sambil main gitar!

Sumpah romantis!

Pas dia nyanyi tuh ujan! Bikin tambah romantis!

If I could reach the stars

Pull one down for you

Shine it on my heart

So you could see the truth

That this love I have inside

Is everything it seems.

But for now I find

Its only in my dreams.

**And I can change the world**

**I will be the sunlight in your universe**

**You would think my love was really something good**

**Baby if I could change the world**

MANTAAPP!

Aku **terima** hehehe

Abis kak Neji baik. Sama dia aku selalu seneng dan senyum senyum hehehe.

Oh iya! Ampir aja lupa!

Tadi pas latian, si Sasuke kakinya ke-tackle sama Lee!

Lee pasti gak sengaja sih, tapi Sasuke kasian deh.

Mukanya sih gak keliatan kalo kesakitan, tapi **pasti **itu sakit.

Terus pas aku kompres lukanya, si Sasuke ngeliatin muka aku.

Aku deg-deg-an banget.

Aku gak pernah se-deg-deg-an itu, bahkan sama kak Neji.

Dan… Hush hussshhh!  
Gak usah pikirin Sasuke! Inget! Ada kak Neji! **Neji Hyuuga**!

Wets!

Ada telfon tuh dari kak Neji.

Aku angkat dulu ya! Bye diary sayangsssszzzz!

Hehehhehehehe.

.

**Minggu, 24 Mei 2009**

YAP!

Tadi kan aku kesekolah, ada ekskul futsal.

Nah, pas selesai ekskul, aku kan kekantin, mau beli roti. Laper, belom sarapan.

Eh tapi pas pengen bayar, aku dibayarin sama si Sasuke.

Dan pas liat muka dia, aku deg-deg-an banget.

Kenapa ya?

Aku deg-deg-an juga pas aku manggil dia pake 'kak' dan dia nyuruh aku manggilnya Sasuke aja. Gak usah pake 'kak'.

Nah, gak tau kenapa, pas ngomong kata **Sasuke **tuh aku deg-deg-an mampus!

Sumpah, rasanya kayak jantung mau copot!

Kenapa ya?

Tapi dari tadi pas dirumah, aku nyebut nama Sasuke gak bikin deg-deg-an.

Terus kenapa aku deg-deg-an tadi?

Hmmhh…

Pusing.

Aku mau tidur dulu.

Tapi sebenernya aku penasaran, kenapa Sasuke doang ya yang bikin aku deg-deg-an?

Hhmmmmmhhh…

Tau ah bodo.

Selamat tidur diaryy!

.

* * *

FINISH! Selesai di edit :p

Semoga kalian menyukainya :D

**Review will be so much appreciated.**

**Review \m/**


	3. Chapter 3

REPUBLISHED

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**This story, purely MINE :]**

**Warning: OOC, NejiSaku SasuSaku

* * *

**

**Berbagi:  
**

**Haruno Sakura

* * *

**

.

**Senin, 25 Mei 2009**

Hah…

Udah hari senin lagi.

Yasudah, kita mulai sesi curhatnya.

Kan gini diary, tadi tuh, aku liat Sasuke ke kantin sendiri.

Aku kan jadi heran.

Bukannya kak Karin selalu nempel-nempel sama Sasuke?

Aku takut kak Karin malah jadi deketin kak Neji.

Uhh… Gak mau.

Semoga kak Karin gak sejahat itu.

Masa aku baru pacaran sama kak Neji 2 hari, udah diambil kak Nejinya.

Tapi kak Neji kan beda sama cowok-cowok lain.

Dia sayang kok sama aku!

Gak akan tergoda!

Amin!

…

AMIIIN!

.

**Selasa, 26 Mei 2009**

Uhhh…

Kak Neji hari ini nganter kak Karin pulang.

Kenapa kak Karin?  
Kenapa bukan aku?

Tapi karna kak Neji nganter kak Karin pulang, aku jadi dianter pulang sama Sasuke.

Sebelum dianter pulang, sempet mampir dulu ke taman.

Yaa… Bisa dibilang jalan-jalan lah.

Tapi di taman tuh gak ngapa-ngapain.

Cuma duduk dan liat anak kecil main bola dilapangan.

Sasuke bahkan gak ngomong apa-apa.

Cuma diem, dan meratiin anak-anak main bola.

Tapi tapi tapi ada yang lucu deh hahaha.

Masa pas anak kecilnya lagi nendang bola ke gawang-gawangan, Sasuke tangannya langsung mengepal gitu.

Terus kayak ngeluarinb ekspresi gini: 'Ayo ayo! Dikit lagi itu! Tendang yang kenceng!'

Hahahahahahaha.

Jadi tuh dia geregetan sendiri gitu. Dan dia kayaknya gak sadar kalo dia ngeluarin ekspresi gitu hahahaha. Sumpah ternyata dia punya sisi yang manusiawi.

Terus dia nganter aku pulang.

Dia kan pake motor yang sumpah itu macho abis. Terus dia agak ngebut, jadi rambut aku berantakan.

Nah pas turun dari motor pas didepan rumah, masa masa masa masa masa dia ngacak-ngacak rambut aku! Terus dia bilang 'Kurang berantakan.'. Abis itu dia langsung pergi.

Sumpah ya, aku deg-deg-an abis.

Itu gila banget loh deg-deg-an nya!

Tapi aku seneng. Hehehe.

.

**Rabu, 27 Mei 2009**

Hmmhh…

Tadi aku liat kak Karin mepet-mepet ke kak Neji.

Dia masa ngelirik aku terus senyum. (senyum kak Karin bukan senyum manusia loh! Senyum dia kayak cengiran setan.)

Tuh pasti dia punya rencana deh!

Yang lebih buruk, aku gak bisa ngomong ke kak Neji. Orang dia diikutin mulu!

Ih sebel banget!

Dan kak Neji masa jalannya didepan sama kak Karin pas pulang sekolah. Aku ditinggal dibelakang.

Agak bete sih, untuk Sasuke tiba-tiba dateng dan narik aku.

Jadi yaaa, aku gak jadi kambing bloon.

Dan Sasuke narik aku ke lapangan futsal. Terus dia main bola gitu.

Dia tuh main bolanya asik banget.

Aku cuma ngeliatin, tapi ya gak masalah.

Sangat menyenangkan bisa liat dia latihan.

Bolanya kayak nempel gitu ke dia. Dan kan dia sempet jatoh, tapi malah senyum sama bola. Gila ya? Hahaha.

Lucu banget deh dia.

Terus masa ujan! Padahal itu matahari masih bulet-bulet diatas sana.

Dan mendungnya dateng pas udah ujan.

Aturan mah sebelum ujan kali.

Terus ujannya jadi makin deres.

Jadinya aku langsung dianter pulang.

Dan helmnya, kan Sasuke cuma bawa satu, helmnya masa dikasih ke aku. Terus jaket merahnya (yang aku bilang dia ganteng banget pake jaket itu), dipakein ke aku.

Jadi dia cuma pake seragam sekolah, gak pake jaket atau helm.

Ih baik banget.

Sekarang jaket merahnya ada disebelah aku loh. Jadi kebayang pas dia make jaket itu. Ganteng deh hehehehe.

.

**Kamis, 28 Mei 2009**

Aaaaaaa! Aku boseeeenn.

Gara-gara anget dikit doang sama kak Karin gak boleh sekolah.

Hmh…

Bosen banget dirumah, rasanya mau sekolah.

Kak Neji jenguk aku.

Dia bawa bunga sama buah-buah.

Dia bilang tadinya mau bawa es krim, terus dia inget, kalo orang sakit tuh gak boleh makan es krim, jadinya gak jadi deh.

Kak Neji manusiawi juga ya, kirain dia perfect atau gimana.

Aku seneng, aku ngobrol sama kak Neji tanpa gangguan kak Karin. Karna sama kak Neji pintu kamar aku dikunci, jadi kak Karin gak bisa masuk.

Dan kocaknya, masa kak Neji itu nyebut nama kak Karin bukan 'Karin', tapi 'Nek Lampir'. Yaampun, kasian kak Karin. Tapi dia ngeselin sih.

Pokoknya tadi tuh situasinya nge-krik-krik banget deh.

Tapi terus kak Neji ngejayus. Sumpah ya itu gak matching sama mukanya, hahahaha.

Haaahh… seneng deh ternyata kak Neji gak berubah.

Tapi kenapa ya, padahal udah berduaan gini di kamar, kak Neji bersikap baik pula, tapi tetep aja, aku gak deg-deg-an sama sekali.

Hmmmmmm… jadi ngerasa bersalah.

.

**Jumat, 29 Mei 2009**

Kemarin dijenguk kak Neji, sekarang dijenguk SASUKEEE (plus kak Naruto)!

Kak Naruto tuh lucu deh! Dia tuh heboh sendiri disana-sini.

Sedangkan Sasuke, Cuma ngomong 'Hn' sama ngangguk-ngangguk.

Hahahahaha mereka kontras, tapi keliatannya mereka udah membuat ikatan **friends forever**.

Tapi ada satu yang aku heran. Itu kenapa pipi Sasuke agak lebam gitu?

Kemaren kak Neji juga. Pas aku tanya dia bilang itu kejedot meja.

Secara gak mungkin kejedot meja di pipi!

Tapi kemaren aku percaya aja, soalnya kak Neji bohong kan berarti dia gak mau ngomongin itu.

Dan tadi aku tanya ke Sasuke itu kenapa, dia bilang 'Hn'. Tapi kak Naruto langsung teriak 'DITONJOK!'. Pas aku tanya ditonjok siapa, Sasuke langsung ngebungkam mulut kak Naruto.

Aku yakin itu kak Neji yang nonjok.

Tapi siapa duluan yang nonjok?

Oh iya, sebelum mereka pulang, Sasuke bilang 'Cepet sembuh.', tanpa ekspresi, tapi tangannya ngacak-ngacak rambut aku!

Mampus jantung aku copot tadi!

Boro-boro tadi, sekarang begitu inget kejadian tadi aja langsung deg-degan!

.

**Sabtu, 30 Mei 2009**

Gak ada yang spesial hari ini.

Kayak biasa aja, ngeliat Sasuke dan kak Neji main futsal.

Sasuke dengan jagonya ngotak-ngatik bola.

Kak Neji dengan indahnya nyetak skor.

Dan seperti biasa, mereka berdua ganteng. **Banget**.

Oh iya! Aku dianter sama kak Neji tadi pulangnya. Tapi diem doang, gak ada yang ngomong.

Mmmhh…

.

**Minggu, 31 Mei 2009**

Pas tadi aku ke kantin bareng Sasuke.

Aku liat kak Neji ciuman sama kak Karin.

Aku langsung lari pergi jauh.

Sasuke ngejar aku.

Nenangin aku.

Aku nangis karna kak Karin. Lagi.

.


	4. Chapter 4

REPUBLISHED

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**This story, purely MINE :]**

**Warning: OOC, SasuSaku, NejiSaku**

CHAPTER FOUR

**.: HARUNO SAKURA :.**

.

**Senin, 1 Juni 2009**

Diary. Aku bingung.

Tadi siang, pas istirahat, pas aku lagi mau balik ke kelas sama Sasuke, aku denger pembicaraan kak Karin sama kak Neji.

Kak Karin bilang gini kek kak Neji 'Gue pasti rebut apa yang Sakura punya. Buktinya lo bisa gue rebut kan?'.

Aku kesel banget. Sebenernya keselnya bukan karna kalimat kak Karin yang itu.

Tapi karna kemarin aku liat mereka ciuman.

Rasanya aku mau teriak sekencang-kencangnya dimuka kak Karin. Kenapa dia tega?

Tapi kak Neji juga salah!

Kenapa dia mau dicium kak Karin?

Dia sama aja sama Sai!

Uh!

Makanya, aku langsung samperin mereka. Dan langsung marah-marah didepan kak Neji. Kak Neji keheranan kenapa tiba-tiba aku marah. Aku bilang aja. Aku tau kemaren dia ciuman sama kak Karin.

Dia bilang aku salah sangka.

Aku tetep ngotot itu bukan masalah salah sangka. Itu masalah dia ciuman sama kak Karin. Padahal dia masih pacar aku.

Terus dia gak ngejawab, dia malah langsung nonjok Sasuke. Dia marah banget dan bilang Sasuke bilang yang nggak nggak ke aku. Sasuke bales nonjok lagi.

Sasuke diem. Dia Cuma natap kak Neji penuh amarah. Dia kesel banget sama kak Neji karna mukul dia. Udah pasti itu.

Tapi pas aku mau ngebela Sasuke, kak Karin tiba-tiba nampar aku dan teriak 'Gara-gara elo muka Sasuke lebam!'. YA TUHAN!

Dia masih memikirkan muka Sasuke? Dan kenapa dia gak sadar kalo ini salah dia!

Karna aku kesel. Aku tampar balik aja.

Ngeseliiin!

UH!

.

**Selasa, 2 Juni 2009**

Aku merenung banyak hari ini.

Apa yang harus aku perjuangin dari kak Neji?

Kalo emang kak Neji selingkuh sama kak Karin, apa aku harus marah?

Hmmh…

Sebenernya, kalau harus jujur, aku nangis dan marah bukan karna kak Neji dicium, tapi karna kak Karin nyium pacar aku.

Gak tau kenapa, aku gak sedih saat tau kak Neji selingkuh.

Aku kecewa sama kak Karin. Kenapa dia sejahat itu sama aku.

Dan soal kak Neji. Kalo aku gak sedih kak Neji selingkuh, berarti aku gak sayang sayang banget sama kak Neji.

Kenapa ya?

Padahal minggu lalu aku yakin banget aku bakal awet lama sama kak Neji. Abis kak Neji baik, keren, dan dia sayang banget sama aku.

Meskipun sayang banget sama akunya itu dulu. Sekarang buktinya dia udah gak sayang sama aku, dia udah selingkuh sama kak Karin.

Kenapa kak Neji bisa lupain aku secepat itu. Dan kenapa aku juga bisa lupain kak Neji secepat itu?

Apa karna ada Sasuke?

Emang harus diakuin kalo saat sama Sasuke, aku gak inget kak Neji sama sekali.

Gak tau kenapa, saat sama Sasuke aku selalu senyum.

Bukan hanya senyum karna ucapannya yang kadang egois kayak anak kecil atau tingkahnya yang sok cool tapi cool (haduh bingung aku ngejelasinnya), tapi aku senyum tanpa sebab saat liat dia.

Saat ngeliat mukanya rasanya tuh aduuuhh… adeeemm… tenangg… gimanaaaa gitu!

Aduh diary, kalo kamu perempuan, pasti kamu tau deh perasaan aku.

Rasaya deg-degan, berbunga-bunga, rasanya tuh aku pengen taro dia dikamar aku, buat aku pandangin seharian. Buat selalu sama aku.

Apalagi pas dia lagi ngacak-ngacak rambut aku! Aduh itu rasanya semua masalah melayang gitu aja.

Pas dia nyengir, ya Tuhan itu aku berasa terbang.

Gak tau aku yang norak atau apa. Tapi yang aku rasain ya seperti itu ke Sasuke.

Dia ngebuat segala masalah jadi mudah.

EH?

Setelah aku baca hal-hal yang reflek aku tulis diatas, aku jadi sadar.

I love him.

Aku sayang dia.

Rasa yang seperti ini pasti cinta.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Nyebut namanya aja, serasa segala beban aku hilang terbang melayang.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Suatu mantra yang ngebuat segalanya lebih mudah.

Sasuke Uchiha.

How I love him so much.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Diary, aku jatuh cinta.

.

**Rabu, 3 Juni 2009**

Hari ini aku, Sasuke, dan kak Neji dipanggil ke BK karna masalah kemaren.

Yang aku heran, kenapa kak Karin gak ada?

Yasudahlah.

Tapi itu bukan masalah yang pengen aku ceritain.

Masalah yang lebih penting adalah; tadi aku ngobrol banyak sama kak Neji.

Kami ngobrol di tempat es krim tempat kak Neji nembak aku.

Dia cerita kenapa dia berbuat gitu alias cerita kenapa dia sama kak Karin mulu.

Dia cerita sebenernya dia ciuman sama kak Karin tuh bukan karna kemauan dia.

Dia cerita semuanya. Dan aku tau, dia gak bohong.

Pancaran matanya meyakinkan.

Dia bilang dia sayang sama aku.

Dia gak mau kehilangan aku.

Aku Cuma diam.

Akujadi inget kajadian saat kak Neji nyanyi sambil main gitar untuk nembak aku.

Betapa bahagianya aku pas itu.

Dan sampai sekarang aku juga sayang sama kak Neji.

Tapi gak ngelebihin rasa sayang aku ke Sasuke.

Karna itu aku gak ngejawab.

Aku hanya senyum dan makan es krim lagi.

.

**Kamis, 4 Juni 2009**

Hmhh… hari ini gak ada kejadian apa-apa disekolah.

Tapi ada kejadian penting dirumah.

Karnaaaaaaaaaaa…

Tadi aku ngomong banyak hal sama kak Karin. Diawali dengan teriakan, diselingi tangisan, dan diakhiri dengan meletnya kak Karin.

Karna pembicaraan tadi, aku jadi tau, apa alasan kak Karin ngerebut pacar-pacar aku.

Dan you know kenapa?

Ternyata karna dia dendam.

Dia bilang, dulu dia anak kesayangan ayah sama bunda.

Tapi sejak aku lahir, kakak dicuekin.

Dari beli baju, aku selalu dapet lima baju baru, tapi kakak Cuma tiga.

Terus karna nilai-nilai aku lebih bagus dari kakak, kakak selalu disuruh untuk mencontoh aku.

Pokoknya banyak banget hal yang menurut dia gak adil yang dia terima.

Sebenernya aku juga baru sadar.

Tiap dapet baju baru, aku udah kesenengan aja. Gak pake nanya kakak dapet baju baru juga apa nggak.

Hmmh… jadi alesan kakak udah jelas.

Dia bilang, dia Cuma pengen ngeliat aku nangis doang. Toh nangis gak akan ngebunuh aku.

**Tapi, **tadi aku tegasin.

Kak Karin boleh ambil Juugo, Sai, dan kak Neji. Tapi kak Karin gak boleh ambil Sasuke kalau alasannya hanya dendam anak kecil.

Eh, dia malah langsung balik badan kekamar dia, terus dia bilang 'Kalo Sasuke emang dari awal kakak naksir beneran.' Sambil melet.

Aaaaaa!

Tapi Sasuke suka sama aku kan ya?  
Sasuke suka sama aku gaaaakk?

Aaaaaaa!

Pokoknya Sasuke harus suka sama akuuuuuu!

.

**Jumat, 5 Juni 2009**

AAAAA!  
SUMPAH SUMPAH SUMPAH SUMPAAAAHH!  
DIARY!  
KAMU MUSTI TAU!  
ADUH AKU BINGUNG MAU CERITA GIMANA!

Oke… tenang Sak tenaaaaangszzzzzz!

Aku cerita dari awal banget ya.

Gini nih diary.

Tadi begitu pulang sekolah. Aku ke kelas Sasuke.

Buat ketemu Sasuke. Aku gak tau mau ngomongin apa sama Sasuke. Tapi aku berinsting buat lanjut ajalah. MAJU!

Abis aku kangen ngeliat muka dia huhu.

Oke oke. Kembali ke poin awal.

Pas aku diri didepan kelasnya, kak Neji keluar.

Dia ngajak aku ngobrol, tapi begitu Sasuke keluar, aku langsung senyum kilat ke kak Neji, dan nyeret dia ke lapangan.

Nah, di lapangan, aku ngobrol sama dia.

Tepatnya aku bermonolog, karna Sasuke pastinya nyuma nge-hn sama ngangguk-ngangguk geleng-geleng.

Terus terus, kan mendung, terus terus terus terus ah aku malu hahahahahaha.

Pokoknya tadi tangan aku dipegang sama diaaaa. Aw aw aw aw! Jadi dia narik tangan aku gitu ke arah motornya.

Aku tanya mau kemana, eh dia malah diem doang sambil ngasih gitarnya. Minta dipegangin. Heran aku, kenapa gak bawa gitar kecil aja. Naik motor sambil megangin gitar kan ribet.

Terus ternyata dia ngajak aku ke café gitu. Isinya kopi sama coklat gitu. Tempatnya asik banget. Nyantai.

Nah, abis mesen minuman, aku gak ngomong, dia juga gak ngomong.

Terus tiba-tiba dia bergerak, ngambil gitar, ngeluarin dari sarung gitarnya, abis itu main gitar deh.

Kejadsiannya sama kayak kak Neji dulu. Dia main gitar pas lagi ujan-ujan diluar sana.

Tapi bedanya, kalo kak Neji kan nyanyi, kalo Sasuke gak nyanyi.

Dia Cuma metik gitarnya, dan mainin itu gitar tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari aku.

Sumpah itu mata nempel ke mata aku!

Rasanya pas itu aku butuh nafas buatan! Yang dari Sasuke tepatnya heheheuuu jadi malu ah!

Abis gimana ya, kayaknya tuh stok oksigen abis!

Aduh mampus deh aku deg-deg-an gak ketulungan!

Terus karna aku dengan sok taunya ngerasa itu melodi melodi tentang ehem cinta ehem, dan dengan bodohnya aku tiba-tiba reflek ngomong 'Gue juga.'.

WTF? Akuu bodoh bangeeet!  
Udah gitu Sasuke gak ngomong apa-apa. Dia Cuma nyengir sambil ngeliat jendela, terus main gitar lagi sambil ngeliat mata aku.

OH MY! Aku melting ya Tuhan!

Aku meleleh! Tolooooonnngggsssszzzzhhhh!

Hehe. Lebay mode: on.

Tapi emang aku pikirin. Lebay-lebay gini, Sasuke naksir aku hahahahahahaha!

Tapi aku pikir-pikir. Aku kan belom putus sama kak Neji. Hmh…

Yasudalah.

Males mikir susah-susah. Mau seneng-seneng dulu. Ehehehehehe!

.

**Sabtu, 6 Juni 2009**

Hmh…

Oke.

Kemarin aku udah senang-senang.

Sekkarang saatnya berfikir keras.

Ap yang harus aku lakuin sama kak Neji?

Hmhh…

Aku sekarang sayangnya sama Sasuke bukan kak Neji.

Ya Tuhan, aku jahat banget.

Tapi aku akan lebih jahat lagi kalau aku ngegantungin kak Neji.

Biar besok aku omongin sama Sasuke harus gimana.

.

**Minggu, 7 Juni 2009**

Aku abis dari rumah Sasuke ahahahahaha.

Sumpah keluarganya lucu.

Pantesan Sasuke juga lucu.

Jadi gini, tadi dirumah Sasuke aku ketemu sama kakaknya Sasuke. Namanya kak Itachi.

Dia ganteng. BANGET.

Tapi aku lebih suka Sasuke hehehehehe.

Dan lucunya, kak Itachi terus-terusan ngomong 'Wah adikku sudah besar.' Atau ngomong 'Wah ternyata adikku normal. Aku pikir kamu Yaoi-an sama Naruto.' Dan dia juga bilang ke aku kayak gini, 'Tahan-tahan ya sama adik aku yang sok cool ini.'

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Muka Sasuke merah banget. Dia ketara ilfil abis sama kakaknya.

Tapi kakaknya lucu, ramah, dan sama kayak kak Karin, dia adalah seorang kakak yang tau persis gimana cara mancing emosi adiknya.

Dan ada juga neneknya. Tapi masih kayak tante-tante dari pada nenek-nenek.

Namanya nenek Tsunade.

Dia masa ngomong gini 'Wah Sasuke kamu sukanya sama yang berdada kecil ya.'

YA TUHAN AKU MALUUU!  
Tapi Sasuke terlihat lebih malu, karna tampangnya semerah tomat hahahaha.

Lucu banget ngeliat sisi lain Sasuke.

Oh iya, karna ada keluarganya, aku jadi gak bisa dan gak mood ngomongin kak Neji.

Jadi aku ajak dia kepantai besok, sepulang sekolah. Dan aku minta dia bawa gitar. Aku mau denger dia main gitar lagi.

Dan seperti dugaan, dia nyengir.

Berarti dia udah tau tujuan aku ngajak dia besok.

Uchiha emang jenius.

.

.

.

review?


	5. Chapter 5

REPUBLISH

Halo semuaaa!

Oke. Di chapter ini, fict ini TAMAT.

**PETUNJUK: **baca **diary** **Sasuke **dulu, lalu **diary Sakura**, dan terakhir baru **diary Neji**. Tolong baca nya diurut seperti ini ya. **Please**. Karna aku udah Stuck to the max, bagaimana cara buat penggambaran tamatnya dengan diary kalau gak diurut gini. Pokoknya **bacanya harus menurut urutan**. Kalau kalian baca ini di diary Neji atau Sakura, tolong pindah ke Sasuke secepatnya. Makasih.

**Peringatan : **ada yang meninggal di chap ini. Kalau memang kalian gak terima ada yang meninggal, kalian bisa keluar dari fict ini, dan anggap fict ini berakhir dengan Sasuke dengan Sakura, dan Neji dengan Tenten. Tapi jika bisa terima, silahkan dibaca.

**OH IYA! Di tiap ending chapter, tolong kasih review. **Aku pengen tau apa yang ada diotak kalian, penasaran kah? Nebak nebak kah? Atau kalian udah tau jalan ceritanya?

Pokoknya di ending chapter **WAJIB **review. (abis aku penasaran hehe) :*

LANJUTSS!

**eaeaeaeaea :] eaeaeaeaea**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**This story, purely MINE :]**

**Warning: OOC, SasuSaku, NejiSaku**

**FINAL CHAPTER **

**.: HARUNO SAKURA :.**

.

**Senin, 8 Juni 2009**

DIARYY!  
Sumpah sumpah mati sumpah sumpah SUMPAAAAAHHH!  
Aku bahagia banget!

YA TUHAN YA TUHAN YA TUHAN!

Hihihihihihihihihihi

Aku suenueng buanguet!

Diary tau gaaakk?

Pasti gak tau kan? Huhahahahahahaha.

Tadi kan aku kepantai gitcu sama Sasuke ganteng!

DIARYYYY! Inget gak aku pernah bilang kalo Sasuke ganteng pake jaket merahh?

NAH!

Tadi dia pake jaket iteemm! Dan SUMPAH-OH-GOD-AKU-PINGSAN dia tambah, lebih, gila, mampusss GANTENG BANGET.

Aduuuhh! Kalo ada kata atau ungkapan yang melebihi ganteng, orang **pertama **yang berhak dapet kata itu adalah **Sasuke Uchiha**!

Oke!

Itu BARU gantengnya doang.

Aku belom cerita romantisnya! Hahahahaha

Aku sombong banget ya, ah bodo.

Nih nih nih nih, kan gini diary…

Hihihi aku mau cerita tapi maluuu hahahahaha.

Kan tadi pas nyampe sekolah, aku nyampenya kebetulan bareng Sasuke!

Ya emang sih kak Karin langsung nempel-nempel dia, tapi bukan itu poinnya! Poinnya adalah, dia dateng kesekolah tadi, rambutnya basah, kayak baru sampoan gitu, terus dia make jaket item yang ada tudungnya, tapi tudung kepalanya gak dipake, udah gitu sambil ngegendong tas gitar lagi! YA TUHAN ITU GANTENG MAMPUS.

Dan dia tadi nyengir ke akuuuu! Terus padahal kan ada kak Karin, tapi dia gak peduli gitu, dia malah jalan ke arah aku, terus bisikin aku gini gini gini gini: 'Pagi.'

Tapi dia ngomong itu pake ngebisiiik! Pake ngedeket ke kuping aku duluuu. Aduuuh jantung aku udah mau copot rasanya hahahaha.

Terus terus pas pulang sekolahnya, dia udah nunggu di motornya. Dia tuh nunggu di motor nya yang ya-Tuhan-macho-abis itu, sambil pake jaket hitam yang tadi pagi. Uwoooo! Ganteng.

Terus yasudah deh, aku sama Sasuke ke pantai!

Nah!

Dipantai tuh dia main gitar hihihi.

So sweet banget.

Dia gak nyanyi sih, tapi dia main gitarnya sambil agak bengong gitu ngeliat laut. Tapi bengongnya senyum. Aduh emang agak aneh sih, tapi tetep aja ganteng.

Abis bengong gitu, dia ngeliat aku, terus senyumnya tambah lebar.

Jadinya dia senyum ngeliat tepat di mata aku, sambil main gitar yang sumpah petikannya enak banget. MAKNYOSS!

Beruntungnya aku!

Dia emang gak kayak kak Neji atau cowok lain yang pake kata-kata yang bisa bikin aku melting, tapi dia bisa bikin aku melting dengan menatap mata aku.

Diary, aku rasa ini yang namanya cinta.

Rasa deg-deg-an, takut kehilangan, mau memberhentikan waktu, semua campur aduk.

Aku pengen diposisi ini seterusnya, aku yakin aku gak akan bosan.

Hmmhh… Sasuke Uchiha, aku sayang banget sama dia.

Oh iya, besok Sasuke bakal nganterin aku ngomong ke kak Neji, tepatnya sih cuma nganterin transportasi doang, tetep aku sama kak Neji aja yang bakal ngomong. Yah, paling cuma semenit ngomong sama kak Neji buat putus.

Toh kak Neji juga udah tau kok besok aku bakal minta putus.

Mungkin aku jahat sama kak Neji, tapi aku yakin kak Neji pasti ngerti.

Secara, dia malaikat pelindung aku, dia pasti tau persis apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia kan pinter banget mengatasi keadaan.

Hnh…

Diary!

AKU **BAHAGIA**!

.

.

.

.

.

**LuthRhythm**


End file.
